Ello Beautiful
by zaprzepaszczona
Summary: Co dalej? Co z wojną? Kto kontra kto? Która strona jest wygrana? Jak się uratować? Czy w ogóle istnieje taka szansa? Czy istnieje szansa by znaleźć szczęście, śliczna? - Spytał Scabior, ujmując jej delikatną dłoń w swoje ręce i patrząc jej prosto w oczy.


Kolejny okropny dzień dobiegał końca. Kolejny raz wystawiany był na próbę. Kolejny raz oberwał. To były te czasy, gdy kimkolwiek nie byłeś, byłeś po złej stronie.

Chłodne powietrze ocierało się o świeżą ranę na jego policzku. On sam stał oparty o drzewo, wpatrzony w zachodzące słońce. Ledwo łapał powietrze, a każdy centymetr jego ciała naznaczony był bólem. Cudem uciekł z Malfoy Manor żywy. Czemu zawsze miał pod górkę?

Czemu wszyscy go nienawidzili? Wszyscy nim pomiatali?

_Jeszcze piętnaście lat temu myślał, że życie jest cudowne, wspaniałe i nieskażone złem, podziałami i okrucieństwem. Jak bardzo się mylił. Gdy tylko dotarł do Hogwartu wszystko się zmieniło. Tiara przydzieliła go do Slytherinu. Scabior od tamtego dnia jest świecie przekonany, że i ona może się mylić. Nie był zły, chytry, przemądrzały… nawet nie był w pełni czystej krwi. Jego matka była szlamą. Ojciec zaś półkrwi, surowy, zdecydowany. Scabior wychowany głównie przez matkę był raczej wrażliwym, czułym i wesołym chłopcem. Pierwszy rok szkoły był więc dla niego horrorem. Wytykanie palcami, wyśmiewanie, głupie żarty, upokarzanie na oczach innych. Najgorszą wiadomością była oczywiście ta o śmierci rodzicielki. Wtedy zamknął się w sobie już na dobre. Przesiadywał w domu lub na jej grobie. Ojciec uważał go za niepotrzebnego śmiecia, ciągle powtarzał, jaką to hańbą jest dla jego rodziny…_

- Kto tu był hańbą dla rodziny… - Zastanawiałem się głośno. To nie ja co wieczór chodziłem do brudnych pubów, by upić się do nieprzytomności, wszcząć jakąś walkę, podręczyć kogoś, przelecieć jakąś łatwą panienkę… To nie było i nadal, po tylu latach, nie jest dla mnie. Tak, jestem szmalcownikiem. Nie, nie jestem pijakiem, nie myślę tylko o jednym i pomimo pozorów nie lubię się bić i walczyć. Robię to, bo musze, nie bo lubię. To jedyny sposób, w jaki mogę zarabiać. Ganiam po lasach, miastach i wsiach tych wszystkich brudnokrwistych, by oddać ich Ministerstwu za parę marnych galeonów. Nie byłem śmierciożercą, więc Czarny Pan mnie nie utrzymywał. Jako szmalcownicy musieliśmy sobie radzić sami, każdy na własną rękę.

_W czwartej klasie Scabior nadal był zamknięty i niedostępny dla większości… była jedna osoba, jedna dziewczyna, której zaufał. Którą kochał jak siostrę. Z którą dzielił się wszystkim. Smutkami, radościami, problemami… ona z nim też. Trwało to do połowy ostatniej klasy… wtedy poznał prawdę…_

_- Na serio myślałeś, że cię lubię? Hahahhaahaha, jesteś żałosny Scabior, ża-ło-sny. – Powiedziała blondynka śmiejąc się w głos. Stała tak, z rękami na biodrach. Za nią stało kilka osób z domu węża. _

_Scabior patrzył na nią nie do końca wierząc w to, co słyszy. _

_- A, i pamiętaj…, jeśli nie wiesz, z czego wszyscy się śmieją to wiedz, że z ciebie. Żegnaj nieudaczniku. – Cała grupa odeszła do zamku, a on został sam. Nie wierzył. Nie sądził, że ona kiedykolwiek byłaby zdolna do czegoś tak okrutnego. Wtedy Scabior obiecał sobie, że nigdy więcej nie poczuje nic, co tyczyć ma się strefy emocjonalnej. Nigdy nie zaufa, nie polubi, nie pokocha… Nigdy więcej. _

A jednak… czuję coś… Nienawidzę tego, co robię, jest mi żal samego siebie.

Z dala dochodziły go śmiechy innych szmalcowników, a ostatnie zdanie dziewczyny odbiło się echem w jego głowie.

Śmieją się ze mnie? Nie mają powodu, jestem przecież lepszy… prawda… nie, nie jestem. Jestem żałosny.

I tracę rozum.

Załamany skrył twarz w różowym szaliku, którego zapach zawsze go uspokajał i koił jego serce. Wanilia… taki spokojny zapach… zapach nadziei, szczęścia, które trudno dostać…

- Eh, chyba jestem skazany na życiową porażkę.

Wstał, otrzepał się i powrócił do obozu. Każdy krok sprawiał mu ból, lecz 'on nic nie czuje'. Nie może…

Jednak zawsze czuł… nie potrafił być jak inni. Nie umiał być jak Czarny Pan, jak śmierciożercy czy reszta szmalcowników. Szukał czegoś ważnego w życiu, szukał z nadzieją, że to znajdzie wreszcie.

_~'Ello Beautiful~_


End file.
